


A Joker And A Trickster

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [17]
Category: Gotham (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Nogitsune moment, Re-written scene, S02E02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your little squirrel turned out to be a fox,”</p><p>“The Joker and the Trickster, we’d make a great team,” </p><p>“Maybe. I’ll give you a call if I ever turn into a criminal,” he winked.<br/>----------<br/>Gotham, season 2, episode 2/Jerome, police station scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Joker And A Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> A little bored, so I watched Gotham and this is what came to mind during that scene.

Stiles instantly went to hide when shit hit the fan in the GCPD station. Guns were going off, yelling, screaming... laughing. He was hiding in the M.E. Lab, trying to ignore the sounds, the noises. He was there to get some experience and in his first week of being there, everything goes to hell because of these MANIAX, or whatever they call themselves.

He curled in on himself when he heard someone slam into the door and then open it, laughing and moving, what he could only imagine was a gun, from one hand to the other. The noises were louder now, the gun shots, screaming and laughing. He tried to stay quiet, holding a hand over his mouth when he heard the guy get closer to his hiding place. Did he hear him? Did he know he was there? He wouldn’t say it was a great place to hide.

The guy suddenly laughed, like he was taking amusement in whatever he was looking at. He was seriously close now, just behind the table. If he just leaned over a little bit, he’d be seen. Stiles decided to be risky, he needed a better position, where even if he leaned over a little, he wouldn’t see him. He slowly, _very_ slowly turned onto his side, moving to lie down. What he didn’t take into consideration was that he would accidently make a noise when his hand would press into a little scalpel knife. He hissed and lifted his hand from the tiny blade, the metal making a little ting noise when it fell from his hand.

“Hey!” he snapped his head up to the voice and saw the big guy looking over the side of the table at him, a scary expression on his face. It looked between a scowl and a creepily wide grin.

“Shit!” he cursed and shot from the floor, grabbing the knife on the way. He was quick when he rounded the table, slamming the knife into the guys’ thigh before running from the room. He took a quick turn and immediately regretted which way he went. Heading for the main room was a very bad decision, because he ended up having multiple guns aimed at him, ready to shoot. He quickly dived for the nearest wide beam, hiding behind it.

“Stiles! Run!” he heard the commissioner yell, but he couldn’t. He was actually cared now. So many guns aimed at one person, that meant he was screwed. It’s not like he _didn’t_ learn anything from his dad.

“Stiles? Now that’s a really interesting name,” the voice was smooth, calm, well composed. It was sort of creepy, that someone could have a voice like that, not the voice in general. It actually sounded weird and nice at the same time. “Come out little squirrel,” he sang, and _THAT_ was definitely creepy. It actually sent a shiver up his spine. And why squirrel? He wasn’t complaining, it was better than rabbit, or mouse. “Or the commissioner gets it,” he added and Stiles cursed under his breath. He shook his head.

“Don’t Stiles-,” he jerked a little when it sounded like someone getting hit pretty hard.

“Shut up!” the guy yelled at her. “He’s going to listen to me, not you,” he sounded calm again, like he composed himself instantly. “Little Squiiiiiiirrel~,” he sang again and Stiles took a deep breath before taking a step into everyones sight. He held his hands up and looked around the room until he landed on a kid not that older than him, or.... about the same age? He was grinning widely, a gun aimed at the commissioner who was tied to a chair and on the table. “You-,” he said firmly, staring at him and giving him a once over. “-are a very attractive little squirrel,” he laughed, a hint of a creepy cackle in there somewhere. Yeah, this guy was a completely psychopath... and he called him attractive. He was nearly as creepy as Peter...

“C’mere, c’mere,” he jumped down from the table and motioned him over with flicking his gun. Stiles obeyed and cautiously walked over, his hands still up. His breathing was a little shaking and his heart was racing, but he tried to stay as calm as possible when he was close to the other guy.

He saw his free hand come out and grab his, Stiles yelping as he was dragged close to the point that they were chest against chest, the guys arm now wrapped around his waist and holding him there.

“Don’t we make a beautiful couple?” he smiled at him, his eyes and smile wide and expectant of an answer.

Stiles was a major in psych class, and he was learning to be a cop. Basically he wanted to be like one of the guys from the TV show Criminal Minds. He was the Spencer Reed of the show. And he knew that he should just agree, agree with whatever the guy said and did, and he was going to agree now, to keep him happy, but he just wanted everyone to know that this was _the creepiest and weirdest_ thing that’s happened yet.

“Yeah dude... totally,” he tried to make it sound convincing, even acted like his casual self when he answered. The guy, Jerome he realized, just stared at him, his grin still there as he looked over his face.

“Kiss me,” he suddenly said and Stiles’ eyes widened.

“What?” he asked, quickly noticing the smile turn to a frown and was aimed at him.

“That’s what couples do, don’t you know that? It’s common knowledge. Have you ever been in a relationship before?” he spoke with a matter-of0fact tone and it worried him a little, thinking he might actually be shot or killed.

“I-uh... I had a girlfriend, but we never really did anything... plus, you said _kiss me_ so abruptly and so early into this relationship, I just...” he trailed off, trying to come up with more to his excuse, though it didn’t seem like he needed to since Jerome was nodding his head and his smile was coming back.

“Ah, I get it... you like to take things slow,” he chuckled a little. “And I just suddenly said _kiss me,_ I must’ve scared you a little bit, I’m sorry,” he laughed a little harder and suddenly stopped, but with the grin still there. “How about I kiss you instead?” he raised his shoulders at the suggestion and Stiles had to stop again, not as surprised as last time, but still a little surprised.

“Uh... I... okay,” he cracked the word out, hating how it sounded. He couldn’t decline twice, Jerome looked upset the first time. He’d definitely be shot on the second time.

“Good,” he grinned and wrapped his arm further around him, forcing him to place a hand on his chest and the other near his hip. The creep leaned in, tilting his head a little and Stiles tried to stay calm as he did the same, a little more hesitant than the other guy. He closed his eyes and felt his heartrate speed up when Jerome’s lips ghosted over his, slowly opening a few inches for a French-kiss. Seriously, it was like they were about to full on make out or something.

When they finally kissed it was weird, hot, but weird. His lips were moist and warm, and it was hot because his tongue was there, licking its way between his own lips to enter his mouth. And when they did it made him sigh softly and relax into him, seeming to excite the other a little since he got a bit handsie and ran his palm down his back and over the curve of his ass. He unintentionally opened his mouth, letting the guys’ wet, hot tongue in to run over his own and wrap around it.

“Stiles! What’re you doing!? Get away from him! He’s crazy!” at that Jerome broke their kiss, and Stiles could easily see that he wasn’t amused, his frown was back, but deeper and he had this sudden dangerous glint in his eye.

“Hey, hey, don’t listen to her,” he tried, trying to keep his attention on him and away from hurting the commissioner. “I...” he reached a hand up to Jerome’s face, turning him to look back at Stiles. “Can I kiss you this time? I’m willing to try and take things faster,” he gave a little smile and saw the way the guys’ eyes lit up again.

“Just so you know... I’m not stupid,” Stiles kept his smile up as he listened to him, trying to seem like he wasn’t fazed, but he was definitely fazed. “I know you’re trying to keep my attention on you and not anyone else. I know you’re patronizing me by agreeing with everything I say so I won’t hurt you, you’re trying to protect people by making sure I’m all over you,” the patronizing thing, he hadn’t actually realized he was doing. “I will kill these cops, I may even kill you when I’m done here,” Maybe he should’ve looked at this from a different angle, worked his way in, in a different way. This guy was dangerous, dark, nothing but negativity... should he be acting like he did when he was possessed by the Nogitsune? Clever, smart, dangerous, dark... manipulative? Maybe...

Stiles decided to go with it and smirked a little wide.

“And do you think I’m stupid?” he tilted his head to the side, like the Nogitsune used to do when amused and asking questions. “I’m aware that you’ll more than likely kill everyone here, including me... I admit that I had no idea I was patronizing you, I’m sorry for that,” he could see the little falter in the guys’ face, like he saw the sudden change, but didn’t know how to process it. “But _just so you know_...” he repeated Jerome’s words. “It was only at the start that I tried to keep your attention on me instead of the commissioner or anyone else... and then you kissed me...” he leaned into the other boys’ space, seeing that he was faltering more. He was lightly panting and seemed completely focused on him.

“Stile-,”

“I’m tempted to shoot you myself,” he acted, staring deeply at her. He subtly winked at her when he knew that Jerome wasn’t looking at him. Stiles looked away and at the boy again, seeing the wide smile and laugh that left him.

“What happened to my little squirrel,” he grinned wider and Stiles leaned in again, instantly knowing that this was going to be his best line of the day.

“Your little squirrel turned out to be a fox,”

Just as he finished he heard sirens off in the distance, whaling and screaming as they came down the long street to the station. Jerome stared at him, his eyes narrowing and he shook his head a little. His smirk came back and he leaned in close, kissing him one last time.

“The Joker and the Trickster, we’d make a great team,” his hand was on the back of his neck and Stiles giggled, being back to his normal self.

“Maybe. I’ll give you a call if I ever turn into a criminal,” he winked and leaned in for another quick kiss. They were soon gone and Gordon was there with the Lab lady, helping everyone.

“Don’t scare me like that!” the commissioner yelled at him as she got up from the chair and he smiled nervously at her, knowing he was probably going to be in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
